


Little Red Dots

by AirTrafficControl



Series: Herding Cats [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Gen, Kitten, Laser pointer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirTrafficControl/pseuds/AirTrafficControl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony isn't friends with Merlin, they are just both victims of Captain America</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Dots

**Author's Note:**

> So, Camp NaNo is finished and I have a few days before I go away to do this NCS summer thing. I will have these finished by September so enjoy the light hearted fluff.  
> it won't last.
> 
> If you have anyone you would like to see with the kittens leave a comment and I will see what I can do

At the beginning Tony objected to the kitten being in the tower. Well, to start with he didn't know there was a kitten in the tower but as soon as he did know he began to object. Kittens were messy and noisy and got in places they shouldn't be.

The main problem was that once Merlin found the dim, warm room full of warm places to sit on he didn't want to leave. Tony was not willing to share his workshop with a scrawny ball of fur, no matter how cute Pepper insisted it was. The only person Pepper should be calling cute was him.

Little did Tony know that he had several things in common with the fluffy feline; he liked exploring and warm places and red dots. Merlin loved little red dots that moved, although he was never able to pin down the super fast target. Tony was exactly the same.

The engineer was attracted to laser pointers and if tired enough would follow the glow of technology to a plate of food or a cosy bed. This was discovered by Steve who took to pulling his fellow avenger away from work.

The first time it happened it was accidental; Steve had just meant to get Merlin’s attention. After seeing how well it worked he soon carried a tiny laser pointer on a ring with his keys. Whenever he needed to he could manoeuvre Tony into eating or sleeping or moving away from the machine that Steve was unable to name but looked dangerous nonetheless.

Tony eventually found out that ‘good guy’ Steve Rogers was exploiting a fellow superhero and set about to get his revenge. In his sulking period Merlin was the only one who was allowed to enter, Tony changed his mind about the kitten who was also a victim of Steve’s cruel treatment.

Also Merlin knew where the best spots were for falling asleep after 36 solid hours of working and his fur was kind of soft and pretty. 


End file.
